Ashes of the Fire
by Wolfenwarrior101
Summary: When the teams sent on a mission to capture a criminal. They find an alien girl who's been forced to work for evil organizations against her own terms. They begin to form a bond of friendship, Tony and her especially. But when her own dark secrets are threatened to be revealed, will the team still be so willing to trust her? Or will they push her away like many before?


_AN: Second fanfiction ever, tell me if im doing it right people! Feedback and Criticism appreciated. _

* * *

_**When the teams sent on a mission to capture a supposed criminal. They find an alien girl who's been forced to work for evil organizations against her own terms. They begin to form a bond of friendship, Tony and her especially. But is there a reason for this? Or can he just relate to the unbelievable blue circle of light originating from no other than her chest. But when this girls own dark secrets are threatened to be revealed, will the team still be so willing to trust her? Or will they accept her as one of their own**_

* * *

Tony groaned as he pushed open the door to the office of the one guy on Earth who Tony swore he hated, Fury had decided just then to shatter the idea of a weekend in the lab. _'Stupid Fury, stupid meeting... cant i ever catch a break these days? Pfft, Should have thought of that when I felt like becoming a superhero' _he thought to himself. "So, what brings me here Eye patches" Tony said with the usual Stark  
snark. Fury sent him a half-hearted glare before saying in the usual strict tone "Sit down Stark. I've got something important to tell you. **Extremely **important, whatever you were up to before can wait." Tony obeyed, he was planning to sit down anyways. It was only when a cream-colored file slid over the desk did he become interested in what Fury wanted. It had **'SUBJECT 1653: CLASSIFIED'** in big bold red letters stamped on it. 'Since when did Fury hide things from his own organization?, okay, scratch that, hes _always _done that' he thought once more before opening up the file. A few pages with a picture clipped onto them were the contents, pulling away the picture for now he quickly scanned through the contents of the first page,

Name: _Shadow Wolfingson / Serevin Drakan_  
Gender: _Female_  
Age: _Unknown_  
Species: _Alien, specifics unknown_  
Threat Level: _7.3_/10  
Affiliation: _Unknown_  
History: _Personal Unknown, has been working for various criminal organizations, specific amount unknown_  
Height: _5'6_  
Hair Color: _Dark Brown_  
Eye Color: _Green / Red_  
Report: _Too little known to give proper report, has shown to have good close and ranged fighting skills._  
Other Information: _Possible recruit for Avengers Initiative, various necessary information needed for confirmation, motives are unknown_

Tony reread the last part a few times, frowning as he did so, before glancing at the picture. As told on the page, there stood a girl with dark brown hair just below the shoulders. Deep emerald green eyes held.._ fear? _A long cat-like dark grey tail, a big tuft of black fur at its tip, hung limply behind the girl. She was rather tall, but not too much, not short either, somewhere in the middle. What really caught his eye was the pale icy blue glow originating from the square center of her chest. _'Is that? No.. it can't be' _* he thought, scowling. He turned around the picture and slid it back over to Fury before asking, "What is that." he said, any humor left over from before gone from his voice. "That, Stark. Is exactly what you think it is." he replied coolly. "So Fury, what do you think I think that is." he said, scowling even more now. "That Stark, is an Arc Reactor"

* * *

The next day, Tony was reviewing the events in Fury's office before the team was called to the helicarrier to be debriefed on their  
next mission. "Now, Stark already knows a bit about what im about to show you" stated no other than the Director himself, Tony  
already realized what Fury was referring to. As the same cream folder that Tony saw yesterday was passed around the table, Fury  
explained the mission in more detail. "That is Shadow Wolfingson, she's been on our radar for a while now but we've been unsuccessful  
at tracking her down. But, we've finally managed to pinpoint her current location. Your job is to capture her and bring her back here,  
and take down whatever group of evil-doers she's working for. You're leaving tonight. Dismissed" Fury finished, leaving no  
openings for questions. As the team shuffled out of the room quite silently to go get ready for the mission to come, Bruce spoke up, ending  
the unwanted silence, "That was um.. an.. arc reactor in her chest.." he stated. "Yeah.. it was. But what makes me wonder is how? why? The  
only other person to have miniaturized the arc reactor was... **Vanko**" Tony replied, the name rolling off his tongue with some disgust. Vanko  
made him think of Justin Hammer, and he didn't even want to think about Hammer. He frowned at the idea of his tech, _again_ in the hands  
of evil. They all went their separate ways once arriving at the now Avengers Tower, meeting up again as they prepared for the flight to where  
Shadow Wolfingson had been found. Unknowing to them, at that location, a girl was struggling.

* * *

A girl was thrown roughly into a cold gray room. Scratches and bruises littered her body, the girl was panting heavily and obviously in pain.  
As the remaining jolts of electricity exited her body she sat up. _'Another day finished in this hell'_ a voice in her head stated. _'Shut up Serevin'_  
the girl thought. The two were alter persona's of the other, Shadow being the kind one leaning to the side of good and Serevin being the cold one insisting on evil. Whilst one was in control of their shared body, the two could communicate by thought. Shadows body heaved as she coughed wheezily, a bit of blood splattered to the ground. Frowning at the scarlet liquid she wiped off her lips. She got up, stumbling over to the cold, gray, stone wall. She sat there for a moment, allowing her body to heal the smaller cuts. She had a feeling something would happen soon, whether it would be good or bad she couldn't tell. But knowing her past, it was probably going to be the latter. She glanced down at the icy blue circle of light in her chest. Putting a palm over it, she tapped at it mindlessly. It just helped sooth her thoughts, and her last thought before she fell unconscious from exhaustion was _'Thank you Anthony Stark, for saving my life...'_

* * *

_Sorry if its short, it'll probably get longer as I get into the rest of the story. I've got most of the plot planned out, it's just the trouble getting there xD. Anyways, until next time people._

_- WolfenWarrior101 - _


End file.
